


To Relax

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [26]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Dorothy figures out how to relax while on her vacation.





	To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 15th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/174787772649/thestreethippie-torispinstumblrcom-formerly.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**To Relax** by luvsanime02

########

Dorothy’s done taking photos for the day, and she sets her camera down on the wicker table with a soft sigh. Her hat and purse soon follow, and then Dorothy’s kicking off her shoes and admiring her painted toenails. Her pedicure earlier was worth every penny.

After a few minutes of lounging in the sun, though, Dorothy has to admit that she’s a little bored. She’s happy to be here, on her first vacation since she was a girl, but still, her mind can’t stop from wondering what’s happening back at the office.

Again, Dorothy reminds herself that she has a very capable staff who can run things for a week without her. Dorothy just has control issues, and she’s very aware of that. Her phone’s turned off, resting on her nightstand in her room, and she’s just spent the morning being pampered and photographing the ocean. This is restful. Peaceful. She’s earned this break.

Just before Dorothy has to resort to getting up and looking for some entertainment, a server arrives with her ordered drink. Dorothy chose the most tropical-sounding one on the menu, something with four different kinds of rum in it, and the drink that’s set down carefully on the table certainly looks delicious.

“Thank you,” Dorothy says, putting just a little bit of a purr in her voice.

The young woman who delivered her drink flushes delightfully, and her eyes flicker to Dorothy’s face and then her bared legs. “You’re welcome, ma’am,” she manages to say after a moment.

Dorothy broadens her smile, uncrosses her legs and recrosses them the opposite way. The sunlight catches on her ankle bracelet, drawing the young woman’s attention again. Her flush deepens, and she practically clutches the serving tray to her chest. So adorable.

Leaning over just far enough to expose some cleavage, Dorothy plucks one of the strawberries from the top of the drink, sucks the berry clean, and then delicately nibbles on the end, glancing up at the server from under her eyelashes. The poor woman looks like she’s a moment away from suffering heatstroke, and Dorothy decides to have mercy on her.

“This is just divine,” she says, much more genuinely, and with less of a sultry tone than before. “How much do I owe you?”

The server snaps out of her daze admirably. “Oh! Um, $8.50. But you can just charge it to your room, if you prefer.”

Dorothy reaches for her purse instead, and takes out a fifty dollar bill. “Keep the change,” she says kindly, and watches as the young woman gets flustered for an entirely different reason this time. After several thank-yous, she leaves, and Dorothy picks up her drink, leaning back in her chair again.

The ocean is right before her, and the breeze cools her skin just enough to keep Dorothy from becoming too hot. She sighs again, feeling content, and thinks that maybe she really should go on a cruise more often. They certainly have their perks.

Then again, maybe Dorothy will just see first how much of a mess she has to deal with when she returns to work before making any future vacation plans. Still, one can always hope.


End file.
